


【Avengers/盾鐵】kingdom for children

by four_dollars



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Child!Clint, Complete, Cute, Kindergarten AU, M/M, One Shot, Teacher!Natasha, Teacher!Steve, Warm, child!Bruce, child!Tony, child!thor, the kids have a little argument
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/four_dollars/pseuds/four_dollars
Summary: Tony與Clint（再一次的）發生爭執。Steve試圖弄明白怎麼回事，並解決這個問題。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	【Avengers/盾鐵】kingdom for children

啪。清脆響亮的一掌。

Clint摀著通紅的臉頰，豆大的淚珠在眼眶打轉，嘴唇顫了顫嚎啕大哭的淒厲嗓音迸出。他轉過身，用幼稚園小孩專有的小短腿賣力奔跑，踢倒Bruce剛堆好的積木城堡，一把抱住Natasha的小腿。

「Naaaatttttt！」他抽著鼻子靠著一個名字來控訴自己面對的惡行。

作為Marvel幼稚園裡的老師，Natasha聽小孩扯著嗓子用生命在哭泣只覺得頭疼，她抱起Clint，輕拍對方後背，聽他一邊打嗝一邊啜泣。往Clint跑來的方向看，果然看見將手掌藏在背後，嘟著嘴吧撇開頭的另一名孩子。

噢，上帝啊。Natasha用眼神刨了孩子一眼，「Steve，你的範圍。」嘆息夾在字間溜了出來，另一名正與Thor玩得正高興的幼稚園老師馬上將Thor放下，大步走向惹禍的孩子。

「Tony……」Steve先用力嘆了口氣，看見褐髮的孩子畏縮了下，那雙泛著水光的大眼睛黏在地板上，像是下定決心死也不要看向他，「抬頭看著我。」

Tony搖頭，倔強地要把地板瞪出一個洞。他才不要在這種時候面對Steve，那雙漂亮的藍眼睛肯定跟他的父親一樣充滿失望……這不公平，為什麼有人的眼睛可以那麼漂亮？

「我不會罵你的，我需要你先告訴我你為什麼打Clint。」Steve循循善誘地說，放輕聲調。

說謊！所有人都偏向那隻肥鳥！Tony想，這世界上的所有人都認為他總是犯錯的那一個。絕大部分而言或許是如此，他會把一些有趣的小機器拆得支離破碎，他會為了一個甜甜圈跟別人打架，但這次真的不是那樣！

「Tony，你知道我會相信你的，對吧？」Steve說，這個聲音溫柔到Tony覺得自己要被融化成一灘水或什麼液體狀的東西。

「……你才不會。」Tony小聲地說。

他願意開口了，這是一個很大的突破口。Steve鬆了口氣，看來這次的對峙可以提早結束，他說：「我會的。」

那雙棕色大眼睛轉向他，像是在判斷這句話的真偽。

「告訴我吧，你為什麼打Clint？」

「……」Tony猶豫了下，「……因為他說我不是這個幼稚園裡你最喜歡的人。」

什麼？Steve眨眼，聽見Natasha看戲般的輕笑，「你打Clint是因為他說我最喜歡的人不是你？」所以這是一場孩子的吃醋風波？Steve覺得這是他處理過最棘手的問題。

「我很生氣……他是錯的，對嗎？」Tony仰頭看著Steve，絞著手指隱藏自己的不安。

那雙眼睛裡滿是閃閃發光的期待跟害怕受傷的脆弱，Steve在心底斥責自己要強硬一點，他必須嚴厲地告訴Tony打人是不對的，不管是出自什麼理由。但在那雙眼睛的注視下，Steve在內心交戰中節節敗退，最後他用手掌抹了把臉，將Tony抱了起來，「沒錯，我最喜歡你了，Tony。」

褐髮的孩子待在結實的臂彎中，發出雀躍的勝利歡呼，朝Natasha懷中的Clint耀武揚威地扮了個鬼臉。

「但是不准打人，不管什麼原因都不行。」Steve強調。

「知道啦，都聽你的！」Tony高聲說。

在一旁看著的Natasha搖頭，對於這對師生感到無可奈何。全幼稚園能讓Tony乖乖聽話的老師只有Steve一個，偏偏這一個對自己把這傢伙寵成小魔王還不自知……

「Bruce，你站在電話旁邊做什麼？」Natasha抱著Clint走進辦公室，看到原本在玩積木的孩子正拿著話筒，像是在考慮要不要撥一通電話，「你要打給誰嗎？」

「我在想要不要報警。」Bruce說。

「……」

end

**Author's Note:**

> if you like this, kudos and comments plz.


End file.
